The Distinction of an Officer
by lighteninglady
Summary: The title should make sense later... hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaa-aaack!  G

**The Distinction of an Officer**

This story was formerly known as "Sir!", but due to my getting banned for it being a bit 'over the top' I've decided to be a good girl and comply with TPTBs.  This chapter has been edited and toned down considerably.  

If you want the really good NC17 version email me and I'll send it to you.  ;)****

Disclaimer:  If I owned them they wouldn't be doing what they're doing in this story.

And lastly, thank you to my beta for putting up with me and helping me not be such a perv hehe.  You know who you are.  ;)

**Chapter 1**

It could have been something they ate.

  
It could have been something they drank.

It could have been something in the air.

Whatever it was, it was affecting him… in all the wrong ways.

Daniel seemed okay, chatting away with the village locals like they were old friends.

Teal'c seemed his usual self, perhaps a bit more at ease than usual.

Carter, he almost dared not to look at her, but he did anyway.  She was glowing by the fire.  A flaming, voluptuous angel, sitting perfectly on her cushion.  Although she looked a bit…. peeked.  

He SO had to get out of there.

Rising stiffly he turned and began to walk back towards their campsite.  

She saw him and followed.  

"Sir?"

_Oh Fuck!_

"Carter, I.. uh… just needed to get away from there and get a bit of fresh air."

_Yeah right._  

_She should SO not be here right now._

"Yeah, I needed a bit of air myself."

They were walking together now.  He was trying to keep his distance.

She was already wet.  Her BDU's were clinging to all the wrong places.  Which also happened to be all the _right_ places.  Rubbing, with each – little – step.

He could smell her.

_Distance._

"Sir, I think… I think there's something…."

"There's something alright," came out from between clenched teeth.

"What should we do?"  It seemed an innocent enough question.

He stopped… dead in his tracks.

_WE!_

He grunted, then forced himself to face her… moving a little closer than was safe.

"I'm not so sure there should be a "we" in that question Carter." came out in a steady but husky voice.

She sighed.

It was hot.  

She was hot.  

She removed her jacket and tied it around her waist.

A warm breeze blew through the night air, and he couldn't help but notice her body's reaction through the tight fabric of her t-shirt.

His breath caught in his throat.

_Drugged.  They had to be drugged._

There was no room left for reasoning.

She wanted something.  Anything.

"We wouldn't actually have to do 'IT'…. I mean, nowhere in the regs does is specify……"

The Colonel moved in swiftly, but it didn't surprise her.  

They were now up against a tree and his hands were franticly undoing the buckle and buttons of her pants.  One hand already sliding down rubbing the cotton of her panties.

She cupped him through his.

They ground against each other for a moment.  Eyes wide open.  Staring.  Eager.  

There was no reason for kissing.  This wasn't about that.  This was about need and hunger.

"Tent!"  About the only word that he could force out.  

With one hand on the small of her back they made a brisk walk the rest of the way back to the campsite.  Not a word was said.

They were there in a blur.  In the tent.  

Any inhibitions they still had were left outside.

Inside the tent they came onto each other like animals.

Jack could have just died then and there from the sound of Carter's breathy moans.  

And Carter, without even realizing it had been begging for him still by his title, "Sir".

It was enough to bring Jack out of his reverie for just a moment to question her, "Sir?"

He got his answer.

"Oh god yes!"

"This… right here… "

He couldn't finish his thought out loud

_The ultimate power trip.  _

Not something he really got off on, but tonight…. Tonight…..

"Please Jack!," She begged for more.

"It's Sir."

"Please Sir!," she shouted in the strongest military voice she could muster up.

That was his undoing.

"I am going to make you scream."

"Yes Sir."  It came out in a heated whisper this time.

Once they came together there was no stopping them.

They were on fire and he was in heaven.

And just like he said, she came screaming.

She came screaming "SIR!"

**************

Back at the village Teal'c walked up to where Daniel was listening to one of the elders tell a story in their native language.

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel excused himself from the conversation.

"Hey Teal'c.  Did you find Jack and Sam?"

"I do not think it will be safe for us to return to the camp site tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Birds were singing.  

That was the first thing that came to his conscious mind.

Birds were singing and he had one hell of a headache.

This beat any hangover he had in a long, long time.

The next thing he noticed was that there was a warm naked body pressed up against his.

_Oh shit._

He squinted his eyes opened the slightest bit to see a mop of blond hair under his chin.  Carter's blond hair to be specific.  He also noticed that one of his hands was cupping her breast.

_Double shit._

Very fuzzy images of the previous night started to fill his head.

Then she groaned.  

It was not a groan of pleasure.

As she began to roll further towards him he reluctantly removed his hand from her breast and grabbed at the sleeping bag to toss over them in an attempt to gain what little modesty that they could.  

Her hand went to her head and she slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light that was filtering through the tent.  

She groaned again.

"Shh Carter," Jack whispered as he stroked her hair out of her face.  

At that realization she sat bolt upright only to be smacked with a sharp nauseating pain in her head.  

Jack lifted up more of the sleeping bag toward her chest to save her any further embarrassment.  

Slowly she turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock and question.

"Sir?"

Jack responded with nearly the same look of shock, plus fear.

"Please, don't call me Sir."

Sam attempted to scoot away only to realize that their legs were tangled.

They both looked down to see that their BDU pants were still around their ankles, held firmly in place by their boots.  

Sam lowered her head to her free hand that was not gripping the sleeping bag like a lifeline.

"What the hell happened?"

Jack wanted to respond, but with the sheer obviousness of the situation what could he say that wouldn't seem inappropriate?  So he stayed silent.

After he could bare it no longer he spoke.

"Sam?…Carter?"

She slowly turned to look at him, her hand still gripping her forehead.

"We should get dressed," he said hesitantly.

She replied with a slight nod.

They disentangled their feet and he turned his back to her.  

"You go ahead.  I'll… I…. ya know."

Jack sighed and raked his hand through his hair.  

Talk about the uncomfortable morning after.  

His heart ached as he listened to the quiet rustling of the tent fabric and the sounds of Sam getting dressed.  He swore he could feel his chest cracking open as the rest of the sleeping bag landed in his lap.  

A bright ray of light entered the tent as Sam opened the flap to let herself out and then it disappeared, along with Jack's resolve.  Now in the dim shade of the tent he let his emotions take over, if only for a moment.  He felt cold and alone.  Painfully alone.  He could only hope that the damage done was not irreparable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Daniel spotted Sam instantly as he and Teal'c came up over the hill into the clearing where their campsite was set up.

She was pacing about wringing her hands.

He sped up ahead of Teal'c in order to reach her quickly.  

When he was close enough to not have to yell he gently called out to her.

"Sam?"

She looked up and blinked.  She had not even heard them coming.

When Daniel reached her side he touched her arm and spoke again.

"Sam, are you ok?"

By then she had her emotions in check… at least on the outside.

"Yeah Daniel.  I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"

She was good, but Daniel knew her better than that.  He also knew that she didn't want to talk about it right then, if ever.

"I, uh… well… you disappeared last night and Teal'c and I, we were concerned.  Weren't we Teal'c."

"Indeed we were."

************

At that moment Jack chose to exit the tent.  He was fully dressed, sunglasses already on, and was jamming his cap down onto his head.

"Morning campers.  What say we blow this popsicle stand?  There's nothing to see here."

"Jack," Daniel spoke in acknowledgement.

"Daniel," Jack replied with a challenge in his tone.  

"I, um, I agree Jack.  I think we should head back early."

_Well there was a surprise._

Jack waited for the other ball to drop.  

"The culture here is quite fascinating, but uhh,  Teal'c and I collected some samples last night and" he looked at Sam "we thought that you might be interested in analyzing them."

Sam shifted her eyes from Daniel to her feet and back.  

"Okay."  Sam shifted back into military mode, accepted the proffered samples from Daniel and headed off to pack up her kit.  

After quickly breaking up camp the team headed back to the stargate.  

**********

The klaxons blared.

"Unauthorized off world gate activation."

"Receiving SG1's IDC code.  They're back early, Sir."

"Open the Iris and get a med team in here," General Hammond bellowed.

After the iris opened and the wormhole whooshed to life 4 figures stepped through.  O'Neill coming in last as usual.

The med team glanced at each other after noticing that SG1 appeared unscathed, and the SFs lowered their weapons as Jack waived up to General Hammond and said, "It's ok.  Shut it down."

As the gate shut down the members of SG1 were relieved of their gear and then ordered off to the infirmary and showers with the promise of a briefing in 2 hours.

"I'll take the showers first," Carter stated coolly, then walked of without a glance back.

Jack stood still for a moment with a blank look on his face until he heard Teal'c clear his throat in an attempt to gain the man's attention.

Jack stiffened, gave the remaining members of his team a brief nod and headed off towards the infirmary.  Teal'c and Daniel followed exchanging concerned looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sam stood under the hot spray of the shower while a million thoughts whirled through her head.

At least something good was coming out of this.  The heated water beating down upon her was helping to defeat the pounding headache she had since she woke up in Jack's… the Colonel's, she corrected herself, arms that morning.

Just what had gotten into them last night?  

It was wonderful.

It was terrifying.

It was wrong, but from what she remembered it felt oh so right.

She mentally shook herself.  She so shouldn't be having these thoughts.

Sam knew they had been in tight spots before, but she just couldn't see a way out of court martial this time…. unless...

As the aching fog continued to lift from her brain she started to wonder about the samples that Daniel and Teal'c had collected.  Normally collecting samples indigenous to the planets they visited was her job.  They must have found something of interest.  Perhaps there was something to help explain away her and the Colonel's rash actions.

Of course everyone knew that she and the Colonel had feelings for one another, but she knew deep down in her heart that neither one of them would have purposely done anything to jeopardize their working relationship or the status of the team.  Maybe somehow, there was hope for them yet.

Hope quickly turned back into terror as Sam realized that in order to explain what occurred on that planet and to clear themselves they would first have to admit to what had happened.

*******

Swallowing back the lump of fear in her throat one more time, Sam tapped on the door to Janet's office.

She knew she could trust her friend.  She only hoped that Janet could stall the report to General Hammond on their findings long enough for her to work out a story.  Which meant she would have to talk to the Colonel about it too.  

The sound of Janet clearing her throat brought her out of what was quickly becoming a deep introspection.

"You gonna stand there all day or are you going to come in and tell me what's bothering you?"

Sam smiled weakly and walked into the office as Janet stood aside to let her in.

Once both seated Janet asked, "What's going on Sam?"

"I'm not completely sure myself yet, but I think you may want to take a look at these."

Having said that, Sam set her box of samples up on Janet's desk.

Janet opened the box and looked at its contents.

"Sam this looks like a mini buffet.  What is all this?"

With a slight look of humor Sam replied, "I guess it is a mini buffet, but I suggest you run some tests on it instead of eating it."

Janet gave her a puzzled look.

"The Colonel and I seem to have had an adverse reaction to something in there."

"Well, that explains the 'mother of a headache' that the Colonel was complaining about during is post mission exam.  How are you feeling?"

"My head's mostly better.  The hot shower helped."

"Do you have any other symptoms?"

"No.  Not really.  I'm feeling a bit hung over I guess.  But other than that I'm ok."

Sam gave a long sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"Then why do I suspect that you're not telling me the whole story Sam?"

"Cause it's a really long story that I'd rather not go into right now.  I guess I might as well though since it's bound to come up in my post mission exam anyway."

"Oh really?"  Janet said with a controlled measure of surprise.

"Let's just say that you should check those samples for anything that might look like some type of aphrodisiac type drug."

"Sam?"  Janet was looking very concerned now.

"It was consensual… although I don't think either one of us were really in control of our faculties at the time."

"Oh my god,"  was all Janet could utter.

After a moment Sam began to speak again.

"Janet, I know it's a lot to ask, but is there any way you can keep this under wraps for a little while until we can get it all figured out?"

Pulling herself together, Janet put on her metaphorical doctor's mask and readied herself for the work to come. 

"I'll see what I can do.  In the mean time, we need to get on with your exam and I'm going to run a few extra blood tests too.  I'm also calling Colonel O'Neill and the others back in here for extra blood work.  Go ahead into one of the exam areas and I'll be there in a moment."

******

After dismissing Sam from her office Janet picked up the phone to ring General Hammond.

"General Hammond," the gruff voice answered on the other end.

"General, it's Doctor Fraiser."

"Yes Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"Well Sir, I was hoping you would grant my request to postpone SG1's briefing until I can run some further tests on them."

"Is there a problem Doctor?"

"There may be Sir.  It seems that the team has had some adverse reactions to something they came in contact with on the planet and I'd like to run some tests on the samples that were brought back and run some extra blood work on them as well."

"Is the rest of the base in any danger?"

"No Sir.  I don't believe there is any danger of contagion, but I do think it would be wise to keep SG1 on base until the tests have been concluded and the briefing is through."

"Ok Doctor.  I'll take your word for now, but I expect a full explanation as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Sir."

**************

Sam pulled back the curtain, ready to exit the exam area, just in time to see Colonel O'Neill entering the infirmary.  

She stood still as his eyes darted towards her then nervously around the room.  His discomfort was all too obvious to her.  

Before he turned away in search of Janet she needed to speak to him.

"Sir?" __

He looked up in a panic as she addressed him.

_Crap!_

"Uh, Colonel…."

His stance relaxed slightly.

"What Carter?," he asked wearily; still not looking at her.

"We need to talk."

Jack let loose a long exasperated sigh.

"Not like that S…. Colonel."  Sam took a tight hold onto her emotions as she delivered the next sentence.  "We don't need to make an issue of this, but we do need to consider what will be going into our reports and what will come up in the briefing."

"Fine Carter.  Meet me in my office in about 15 minutes.  The Doc should be done torturing me with her needles by then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

About 20 minutes later Sam walked up to the Colonel's slightly ajar office door and quietly rapped on it to alert him of her approach.  

As she slipped in the door she saw Jack flexing his left arm.  She also took note of the freshly discarded bandage that he had just unwrapped from where Janet had done her most recent blood draws.  Upon seeing Sam he stopped and motioned for her to come in and close the door.  So much could be expressed between the two of them silently.  So much could stay hidden too.

While Jackstalled by winding the bandage into a ball and tossing it into the trashcan Sam took a seat in the chair opposite his desk.  He could tell by her body language that she was ready to talk business.  Hence his decision to be the first one to break the ice.

"So Major, you wanted to discuss something?" he asked aloofly.

"Well, Colonel," she replied with quite a bit of emphasis on his title, "As you already know Doctor Frasier is running some extra blood work on us to check for foreign substances.  We also already have the analysts in the lab going over the samples that Daniel and Teal'c brought back from last night's dinner.  If anything is found in our blood work it will then be cross examined with the chemical components of-"

Jack could already hear _blah blah blah _beginning to build up in his brain and had to cut her off.

"Carter, cut the techno crap for a minute, 'k."

She looked up with surprise and indignation behind her eyes.  He may as well have just told her to 'shut the hell up'.

"Well excuse me for trying to be the reasonable one here_…'Sir'_." 

Jack grimaced at the severity in her tone of voice and at the emphasis on his title.

Suddenly finding the stray papers on his desk fascinating he began to shuffle them around.  He then cleared his throat and attempted to bring the conversation back down to a civil point.

"I'm sorry," he said sounding truly ashamed.  "I already know what you're trying to say.  I'd just really like for us to talk about what happened without all the distance that you're putting into it I guess."

"I'm putting in distance?"  Sam started with her voice now rising dangerously.  "You can hardly even look me in the face and I'm putting distance between us?"

The change in the tone of her voice prompted Jack to change his tactics.  He rose from his seat and came around to the front of his desk, squatting in front of Sam and looked directly into her watery eyes.

"Sam, please," came out barely more than a whisper.  "I'm a jerk, okay.  I'm crap at talking things out… but if there's one thing I know, it's that what happened between us wasn't all just drugs or foreign substances or whatever."

He gently grasped her hands and when she did not try to pull them away he settled them on her knees, while still holding them within his own.  

Sam stayed silent and continued to hold back the ever-threatening tears, so Jack continued on.

"Whatever they find in those tests, it doesn't change anything."

Finally finding her voice Sam spoke up.  "Yes it does…Jack.  It changes everything."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you.  It doesn't change the fact that at some point this was going to become inevitable anyway.  The only difference it makes… my only regret, is that I wish it could have happened differently."

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Jack gave her a look informing her that he wasn't finished yet, so she closed it.

"I don't want to pressure you here Sam.  If you still want to leave it in the room or in the tent or the lab we still can.  Whatever happens now, it's your decision.  I just had to let you know."

Without a word Sam slid down out of her chair and into Jack's arms.  They stayed that way in a fierce embrace for what seemed like an eternity.  The whole time Jack prayed to any god that was out there not to let her break his heart.  It felt like it was truly beating for the first time in ages.  

Eventually Sam sniffed and pulled back enough to look at him and said with a slight smirk, "You know, I was the one who was supposed to do most of the talking here."

Both broke out into heartfelt grins and Jack stroked her hair and dropped a few kisses along her hairline.  Becoming braver he brought his face more closely in alignment with hers and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth.  When her response was nothing more than becoming tense within his arms he began to pull back reluctantly.  He tried to steady his breath as the fear began to creep into the back of his mind that he had gone too far.

At that moment the shrill ring of the phone on Jack's desk decided to break them apart.  Sam pulled out of their embrace and stood waiting for Jack to do the same.  However after two more rings he was still gripping the side of his desk with a pained expression on his face.

"Jack?"  She questioned.

"Damn knees are locked up.  Just gimme a minute."

She shook her head, then reached out an arm to give him a hand.

"I'm not that old and incompetent.  Just answer the phone, would ya?"

Sam obliged and picked up the receiver as he groaned and began his slow ascent into a standing position once again.  "Colonel O'Neill's office."

"Sam?"  Janet's voice sounded in surprise on the other end.

"Yeah Janet, it's me."

"Well, I was looking for you anyway to see if you wanted to come back down and look over some of these test results with me."  As a second thought she added, "Is everything okay up there?"

"Everything's fine Janet.  We were just talking about the last mission."

"Oh."

"I'll be down in a few minutes okay."

"Sure Sam, see you then."

"Bye."

As Sam hung up the phone Jack asked, "So, Janet's got some results huh?"

"Yeah, I need to get down there and see what's going on."

"So, back to business as usual?"  Jack asked hesitantly.

"For now.  We'll talk more later," Sam replied and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm before walking out of his office.  

After she was well on her way a sigh rattled out from deep within his chest and he slumped back down into his desk chair.  Thoughts spinning in his head as to what would happen next.


End file.
